1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein disclosed relates generally to the art of bicycles. More particularly, it relates to a bicycle having a frame adapted for inclusion of a panel bearing indicia for advertising or decoration or both.
2. Prior Art
Bicycles have been a favored mode of transportation throughout the world for decades. Riders of bicycles the world over employ them for transportation to work and shopping. In addition to such basic transportation, bicycles are frequently employed for recreation and used in conjunction with the rider's course of employment.
In the case of recreation, bicycles are ridden in races, over mountain trails, in packs of riders associated with each other or a common group, and simply for leisure riding such as when on vacation and exploring the rider's vacation venue.
In cases of recreational and vacation biking for instance, frequently travelers will rent bicycles during their stay at a location on a trip. Or, they may be staying at a hotel or resort that provides bicycles to guests where they can reserve a bicycle and ride through the resort or surrounding area.
In spite of their popularity, bicycles have heretofore been under utilized in the area of advertising and signage. This is most probably because the structure of a conventional bicycle affords little area for the placement of decoration and indicia to accomplish such. Conventionally, bicycles are made from a tubular or similar frame to which a plurality of axles are operatively engaged to allow for the operative engagement of wheels to the frame.
Such frames being generally formed of a tubular frame, and configured to support the rear drive wheel in an operative communication with a front steering wheel, offer little actual area on which to place indicia for advertising or other purposes. The diameter of the tubes forming the frame are conventionally kept small in order to keep the ultimate weight of the bicycle low, to aid the rider. On some bicycles there is a crossbar which can be made of a larger surface area for decorative purposes. However on others, no such crossbar is provided or if provided, it is small in diameter and surface area.
As a general rule, the surface of the tubing forming this frame is painted in colors the rider finds attractive, and small amounts of indicia concerning the manufacturer of the bike and the model may be imprinted or otherwise imparted to portions of the small surfaces of the exterior of the tubing forming a frame. In cases where the frame has, for instance, a one inch diameter tube, the visible exterior surface area, when seen from one side of the bike, is very small. Half to a third of a curved external area inhibits the placement of advertising thereon.
As a consequence of this conventional mode of manufacture and sale of bicycles with small tubing and minimized external indicia bearing surfaces, the millions of riders in cities and resorts around the world, are afforded little if any means to advertise or decorate any large area of their bicycles in a fashion which may be readable from a distance by third parties. For example, a bicycle frame formed of oversized tubing having a 2-inch diameter will yield an indicia bearable entire surface of the circumference surface area of substantially 6 inches. Only half of that area at best, is visible by a third party viewing it from a position aside one side of the bicycle. Further, the curve of the tubing further limits the viewable surface area for indicia or decoration which may be viewed. Using the above 6-inch circumference, at best the indicia or lettering may be 2-3 inches tall since half the circumference is 3 inches across and curved.
Bicycles have been known to have signage bolted to the frame or the handlebars to overcome this surface area dilemma. However, such signage causes wind resistance, and can be dangerous to the rider if it projects above the handlebars or the horizontal cross bar of the frame. Other signage is known to use the front or rear axle as a mount for signage engaged at the opposite end of the mount from the axle. However, such a mounting system places placards or signage in the rider's view and if located above the front axle on a member, can severely effect steering due to wind loads on the signage, multiplied by the length of the member supporting it.
As a consequence, advertising and decoration of bicycles has been under utilized. In cases, for instance, when a resort is providing the bicycles to guests, tasteful signage or logo decoration of a size that can be read by third parties, twenty or thirty feet away from the bicycle on a sidewalk, would serve to advertise the resort as the riders move about the roads surrounding the resort. Such could increase business and help offset the cost of buying and operating the bicycles for guests. Further, bicycle owners if given larger areas to impart decorative indicia to bicycles, in a manner that would not be effected by wind load or weight, could customize their bicycles with indicia bearing text, art and designs of the choosing, that may be seen and discerned by third parties from a distance. Unfortunately, the tubular construction of conventional bicycles does not afford such utility.
The present invention solves the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art of bicycles having tubular constructed frames. The frame on the disclosed device and method herein, is formed of one or a combination of planar metal sections or tubular metal sections so as to be easily adapted into conventional manufacturing of bicycle frames. However, the frame so formed, is also mechanically configured to surround and engage a removable or permanently mounted planar member which may be decorated with indicia to yield advertising, or decorative designs or both. The size shape and contour of the planar member affords the opportunity to place indicia thereon, in a size and in designs or with art, which may be read or otherwise discerned by viewers many feet from the bicycle.
With respect to the above, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the bicycle having a frame adapted for engagement of planar members bearing indicia, in detail or in general, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components or the steps set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The various apparatus and methods of the disclosed bicycle related invention are capable of other embodiments, and of being practiced and carried out in various ways, all of which will be obvious to those skilled in the art, once the information herein is reviewed. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other modes of engaging large planar sections to bicycle frames, in line with the frame to not affect balance, for indicia placement thereon, and for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosed device and method. It is important, therefore, that the embodiments, objects and claims herein, be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.